College Of Ninja's, Los Angeles
by CReepZ
Summary: Tori, Beck and Andre was accepted into a university only to find it was a school for Martial Arts and powers of Water, Air and Earth. After their school was attacked they got chosen to be Power Rangers Ninja Storm.
1. No Chapter




	2. The University




	3. The Academy Destroyed

**It was the end of senior year, all the students from Hollywood Arts had graduated **

**They now go to University **

**Tori, Beck and Andre goes to UCLA but the school is different than they expected **

**They taken their by Beck's car**

**Tori: Nice car Beck**

**Beck: Thanks **

**Andre: How did you get it **

**Beck: Its a friends **

**Andre: Your friend has a pretty sweet ride**

**They were driving and they finally arrived at the Academy and saw a dash over the windshield **

**Andre: What the heck was that **

**Tori: Was that a person**

**Beck: I don't know **

**Andre: Drive slower**

**Beck: Well at lease I didn't hit**

**Tori: Guys stop arguing **

**Andre: Alright lets go**

**They went inside the school and they had a chat with their new principal **

**The Principal is dressed like a old sensei **

**Principal: Welcome my students **

**Andre: Hello Principal **

**Principal: Just call me Sensei **

**Andre: Okay Sensei**

**Principal: You all are signed to different parts**

**Beck: What do you mean**

**Principal: You have different elements **

**Tori: I don't get you**

**Principal: Tori you get the element of Water**

** Andre you get the element of Earth**

** Beck you get the element of Air**

**The Principal started to speak in another language but it actually Japanese**

**Beck: What is he saying**

**Andre: I think it's Chinese**

**Tori: No its Japanese**

**The Principal then put a charm on all three of them **

**Tori: What was that I felt in my body**

**Principal: Its the element combining with you bloodline **

**Beck: Its really painless**

**Principal: Oh but the training is painful**

**Andre: What this is boot camp**

**Principal: No its the College Of Ninja's**

**Andre: Argh man went to the wrong school**

**Beck: Well we can't leave now **


	4. First Fight

**It was the end of senior year, all the students from Hollywood Arts had graduated **

**They now go to University **

**Tori, Beck and Andre goes to UCLA but the school is different than they expected **

**They taken their by Beck's car**

**Tori: Nice car Beck**

**Beck: Thanks **

**Andre: How did you get it **

**Beck: Its a friends **

**Andre: Your friend has a pretty sweet ride**

**They were driving and they finally arrived at the Academy and saw a dash over the windshield **

**Andre: What the heck was that **

**Tori: Was that a person**

**Beck: I don't know **

**Andre: Drive slower**

**Beck: Well at lease I didn't hit him**

**Tori: Guys stop arguing **

**Andre: Alright lets go**

**They went inside the school and they had a chat with their new principal **

**The Principal is dressed like a old sensei **

**Principal: Welcome my students **

**Andre: Hello Principal **

**Principal: Just call me Sensei **

**Andre: Okay Sensei**

**Principal: You all are signed to different parts**

**Beck: What do you mean**

**Principal: You have different elements **

**Tori: I don't get you**

**Principal: Tori you get the element of Water**

** Andre you get the element of Earth**

** Beck you get the element of Air**

**The Principal started to speak in another language but it actually Japanese**

**Beck: What is he saying**

**Andre: I think it's Chinese**

**Tori: No its Japanese**

**The Principal then put a charm on all three of them **

**Tori: What was that I felt in my body**

**Principal: Its the element combining with you bloodline **

**Beck: Its really painless**

**Principal: Oh but the training is painful**

**Andre: What this is boot camp**

**Principal: No its the College Of Ninja's**

**Andre: Argh man we went to the wrong school**

**Beck: Well we can't leave now**

* * *

**The Academy Destroyed:**

**They had to train like really crazy but they got used to it **

**On one day the school got attacked by a alien crew **

**Principal: Oh no Lothor **

**He kidnapped the hole of the students except for Tori, Beck and Andre**

**They were having lunch**

**They then heard a explosion **

**Tori: What was that**

**Andre: It sounds like a explosions**

**Beck: Let's go check it out **

**Andre: Are you crazy **

**Beck: Just come on**

**Andre: Fine**

**They went outside only to see the school being blown to bits**

**Beck: Get down **

**A big rock went flying down**

**Lothor: More students hahahaha **

**They then found a secret door in the floor**

**Andre: Look a door **

**Beck: Lets go through it**

**They opened the door**

**They then saw a gigantic tube in the middle of the room**

**Andre: What the heck is that**

**Beck: It looks like a tube **

**Tori: Lets go check it out **

**Andre: Alright**

**They were touching the tube until Zordon appeared **

**They all screamed out Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Zordon: These must be the kids the sensei was talking about**

**Tori: What **

**Zordon: Your Tori, Beck and Andre**

**Beck: Yeah **

**Andre: Dude are some kind of a stalker **

**Zordon: Your sensei said your really good students **

**Tori: Really **

**Zordon: Yeah **

**Beck: That's great but why are we here **

**Zordon: Your sensei left this for you **

**Andre: What are those **

**Zordon: These are called morphers **

**Zordon: Tori you are as powerful as the water you will be the blue ninja ranger **

**Zordon: Andre you are as powerful as the earth you will be the yellow ninja ranger **

**Zordon: Beck you are as powerful as the wind you will be the red ninja ranger**

**Beck: Wow**

**Andre: How do we morph **

**Zordon: Choose one**

**Tori: This looks great **


End file.
